


Hiking and Hydration

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Masturbation, Mountains, Outdoor Sex, Public Nudity, Urination, Vacation, Watersports, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Marnie and Gloria are visiting Alola, and hiking around Wela Volcano Park. Looking for a place to relieve themselves, they get sprayed by a wild Salazzle, which makes them want to shower each other with much more than affection.
Relationships: Yuuri | Gloria/Mary | Marnie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34
Collections: Eroppai's Prompt/Request File





	Hiking and Hydration

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Eroppai_Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Eroppai_Requests) collection. 



The Alola Tourism Board recommends that visitors stay hydrated. The humid, tropical climate can make one sweat easily, especially in the high temperature areas near dormant volcanoes. It is advised that visitors be sure to bring plenty of water and sports drinks, all of which are available in cities and shopping outlets around all four islands. Be careful not to disturb nature, or nature will disturb you right back. For those not used to tropical climates, all of these lessons apply doubly so.

To congratulate her on becoming a Gym Leader, Gloria and Marnie had taken an Alolan vacation. Gloria and Marnie had been going out for a little bit ever since Gloria became League Champion, and going to Alola was always on her bucket list. After a long flight that crossed several time zones, and took them through Unova, they made their way to Alola. Marnie wanted to spend time on the beach, relaxing in a chair and doing nothing. Gloria, always having an adventurous spirit, was more inclined to hike through the mountains.

So they did. As per the tourism board, they drank several waters before they departed for the top, and several more once they realized just how hot things would get near the top of Akala Island. It didn’t help matters that Gloria had brought a six-pack of Irn-Bru from Galar, and already drank half of it while they were walking around Akala Island. The mountainous paths were long and winding, and after a while they all started to blend together. The slopes were steep, and pushing against their legs. Vacations required a lot more walking than either of them had anticipated.

Gloria’s Inteleon was feeling far too hot on the slopes of the mountains, as was Marnie’s Morpeko. They put their Pokemon back in their balls and trudged along the mountains, clutching to their backpacks, and clutching between their legs. They were well hydrated, each of them having downed a sports drink once they made it to the summit, but all those drinks were starting to have an adverse affect on them.

Marnie was knocking her knees together, clutching her legs. Her face was twisted into an awkward expression, one that spoke of an underlying pressure against her bladder. She was full, and felt like if she took one more step, she would go right in her panties. Her legs were tired from going all the way up the mountains in the Wela Volcano Park, and Gloria, despite her protests, was just as tired. Compared to everyone around them, Marnie’s accent and Gloria’s brogue stood out, making their complaints audible. If there had been anyone around. They had wandered into a part of the park with very few people.

“I have to take a leak really bad, and whose fault do you think that is?” asked Marnie.

“Blame the tourism board, not me!” said Gloria, holding her skirt down over her legs. “My bladder’s killing me here!”

“If we can get off the freakin’ mountain, we can go in town,” said Marnie. “Screw it, we’ll have to use the bushes.”

“What if someone catches us for deflin’ nature?” asked Gloria.

“I highly doubt we’re the first tourists to whizz in the bushes!” said Marnie.

There was a dense bit of foliage not far from where they were. Their aching legs, carefully treading so the girls wouldn’t wet themselves, made their way over to the bushes. Marnie peeked over. Something was sleeping in there. Gloria joined her at her side. It was a rare Pokemon, the Totem Pokemon for this area. They were rather rare to be spotted in the wild, and trainers from Galar had never seen them before. It looked like a large, black lizard with a rather feminine human shape to it.

“Oi, it’s a Salazzle,” said Marnie. “I heard ‘bout these things. Their pheromones are super strong!”

“Great, it’s sleeping in our toilet,” said Gloria. “Get lost, you bloody lizard!”

Gloria stomped her foot on the ground. The minor tremors in the ground shook the Salazzle from its slumber. It raised its tail and sprayed an oddly sweet-smelling gas from the glands near its tail. Gloria and Marnie were doused in a thick layer of the stuff, leaving them coughing and cursing it out. When the gas had cleared, the Salazzle was nowhere to be seen, having gone home to its cave.

Marine and Gloria felt hot all over. Their entire bodies were flushing bright red, their hearts beating so hard they could hear them. Underneath their clothes, they could tell that their nipples and clits felt hard, to where it was becoming agitating to have their clothes on. Without saying a word, they stripped down, leaving only their ribbons and hat on, even taking off their shoes. They were now naked on the side of the mountain, the humid air brushing against their loins. They turned to each other, and stared at each others’ naked body.

“Hey, Marnie,” said Gloria. “You look mighty fine when you’re starkers. Almost makes me forget about havin’ to pee.”

“I like the way your tits droop,” said Marnie, looking at Gloria’s slightly floppy boobs. “I can’t believe we’ve never seen each other naked until now. Gloria, are you thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?”

“You wanna make out and piss on each other?” asked Gloria.

“Just what I had in mind,” said Marnie. “Your body would look amazing drenched in my hot, salty piss.”

“Not if I go on you first,” said Gloria. “I’m so turned on right now, can barely keep my own cunt from creamin’ my thighs.”

They moved towards each other and started kissing. Wet, sloppy kisses with loud slurping noises filled the mountainside as they made out with each other. Gloria reached around and grabbed onto Marnie’s butt. Marnie returned the favor, and opened and closed Gloria’s ass cheeks with her hands, exposing them to the mountain air. Playing with each other in this way made them remember that they had to pee, and the sooner they got to it, the better. It was starting to hurt.

Gloria looked at Marnie, who got down on her knees. Gloria spread her legs and exposed her pussy, covered in a finely groomed bit of brown pubic hair. Her pussy was dripping wet, her lips engorged after being exposed to the Salazzle’s toxins. Gloria stuck a finger in her pussy, pulling it out to show just how thick and slimy her juices had gotten. “Come on, ya punk. Lick me and I’ll give you a warm drink!”

Marnie started by kissing one of Gloria’s nipples, sucking on it gently before moving down to her pussy. She licked across the wet slit, slurping up the pussy juices that were falling from it rapidly. Her tongue dug deep inside, putting itself in Gloria’s folds. It tasted like sweat, pussy juice and a little bit of pee. Marnie was feeling thirsty for the pee, especially. After licking around Gloria some more, Gloria pushed on her head gently, telling her to get some distance.

“I’m gonna leak!” she said.

Marnie held her head just below Gloria’s pussy, and opened her mouth. Using her fingers to spread her lips open, Gloria finally let loose what she had been holding back. She let out a sigh that sounded equal parts relieved and aroused, letting a stream of clear yellow piss spray out. It landed on Marnie’s nose, dripping down into her mouth. Gloria adjusted the stream, spraying it onto Marnie’s tongue.

“How’dya like that?” she asked. “Drink it all! Bathe in my piss!”

With a quick gulp, Marnie swallowed some of it. Because she was high on aphrodisiacs, it tasted delicious. Gloria was giving her more than her mouth could handle, and kept aiming lower. The pee splashed right into Marnie’s cleavage, dripping down from her hard nipples. It rolled down her stomach and got into her belly button, finally streaming down her legs. Marnie was covered head to toe in Gloria’s piss, and loving every second of it.

She moved her hands upward, splashing the stream over her body. It ran down her back, quickly trailing down her body until it started seeping into her butt crack. Gloria’s pee was warm and slightly salty, the heat from the volcano combining with it to make her feel much cooler than she had been only a few moments ago. The smell of pee and sweat rose off her body and into Marnie’s nose, turning her on even more. She wasn’t sure what was love juice and what was pee near her pussy anymore, but she knew she was extremely turned on.

With the last drops of her stream trailing out of her pussy, Marnie moved close to Gloria, placing her mouth over her lower lips once again. She sucked and slurped out the last drops of piss and love juice, swallowing it all with pleasure. Her tongue rolled around inside Gloria, pushing her close to an orgasm. The warm, pleasant sensation of her pee coming out had turned Gloria on, and a few more slurps from Marnie would be enough to push her over the edge.

“I’m gonna cum!” Gloria said.

Marnie licked around Gloria’s wet pussy, and pulled her head back as Gloria shot out a huge burst of squirt over her body. It was stickier and bubblier than her piss, but just as hot. Marnie wanted to rub it all over her body, but she had to go as well. Marnie rubbed her pussy, trying to keep her pee inside so she could give it all to Gloria. Even though she was soaked with urine, Gloria thought that Marnie had never looked more sexy.

“I’d prefer to squat,” said Marnie. “I don’t wan’ anyone noticin’ me.”

Gloria smiled, and started sucking on Marnie’s hard, pink nipples. They were covered in her own pee, which she happily slurped off Marnie’s body. She kept moving down until reached Marnie’s pussy, which was covered in a wild bush of pubic hair. Gloria slurped and licked around the folds, watching Marnie’s expression as she felt like she was about to burst. Gloria’s tongue was warm and so good, and her bladder was full to bursting. She never thought she’d be pissing all over Gloria, but her mind could think of nothing else.

Marnie sat in a squat position, pinching her own pee-soaked nipples and rubbing her pussy as Gloria lay down beneath her. Gloria looked happy, having emptied her bladder all over her girlfriend, but she was still extremely horny. She spread her legs and presented her naked body to Marnie, spreading open her pussy. “C’mon! Give me a soaking!” Gloria said. “You know I love it if it’s your piss, Marnie!”

She’d been holding it in since they saw the trial site and watched the Marowaks dance, and her urge to go had been getting even stronger when she saw the beautiful image of Gloria standing over her in the nude, happily pissing all over her body. Now it was time for her to return the favor. Marnie released the muscles in her legs, and a powerful stream of urine flooded out, splashing on Gloria’s face and rolling down the rest of her body. Gloria opened her mouth to catch some of it.

The hot, salty stream of pee landed on her tongue, filling her mouth before it rolled down her lips and towards the rest of her body. It made a stream between her cleavage, and a lake in her belly button. Gloria rubbed it all over herself with her hands, letting the smell and heat sink into her body. Marnie shook her thighs from side to side like a sprinkler, dousing Gloria’s body in her pee. She looked past her legs and saw Gloria’s happy face as she became coated in her pee, making her feel less embarrassed about being drenched in Gloria’s own.

“You’re really enjoyin’ this,” said Marnie. “You look pretty sexy when you’re covered in my pee.”

“Right back at ya,” said Gloria.

Gloria turned over, shaking her ass before Marnie. She had a cute ass, that had a roundness to it that was easy to grab onto. Watching her wet pussy and open asshole shaking before her was making Marnie’s pussy twitch. Even more was when Gloria turned around and pushed Marnie into doing something even lewder.

“Piss on my bum!” said Gloria. “I’m shakin’ it for ya! Big target, ya can’t miss it!”

“Take this!” said Marnie, putting her hands behind her back and arching herself over. Her pee streamed outward, creating a rainbow in the Alolan sunlight. It splashed off Gloria’s butt, making it glisten and shine in the sunlight. Every part of her body was shimmering. Gloria turned back around and spread open her pussy once again.

“Like what you see?” asked Gloria.

“You tease,” Marnie said.

Marnie started rubbing her pussy. The sight of Gloria’s pee-soaked body in front of her was turning her on, and the pheromones were still coursing through her body. She slipped one of her fingers inside her while the other played with her clit, teasing herself until a loud, sultry squelching noise came from between her legs. Everything around the two of them swirled together to create an incredibly potent smell that could be noticed from far away on the mountainside.

The smell of sweat, their own arousal, fresh pee and the strong remnants of the Salazzle’s aphrodisiac gas had all swirled together into a perfume that was turning Marnie on so much that she couldn’t control herself. Even if the tightness in her bladder had gone away, a new feeling had taken over her loins. She fingered herself, unashamedly moaning across the mountainside. Gloria sat back and watched, loving the sight of Marnie pleasuring herself while her entire body shimmered in gold.

“Aw, my cunt feels really good,” said Marnie. “I’m gonna... I’m gonna...”

“Let me see your orgasm face,” said Gloria. “Makes ya look cute.”

With those words of praise, Marnie pulled her fingers out of her pussy. She aimed her legs at Gloria, and squirted over her face and chest, along with one more, somewhat less powerful squirt of pee. Gloria rubbed it into her skin, and then moved towards Marnie. The two of them hugged, their bodies sticky and smelling something fierce. They started making out with each other, neither of them able to think of anything but the other. Any nervousness or barriers between them had been completely eroded. They felt like nothing could stop them.

While they were in the middle of making out, the Salazzle’s toxic mist started to wear off. Their heads were no longer filled with pure lust. They felt the aches in their legs from hiking around the volcano return, even if their bladders were now drained completely. They felt much better, but also realized that they were naked in the middle of a public park. As they came to their senses, they hid behind the tree where they had stashed their clothes.

“Did we seriously just do that?” asked Marnie.

“We can’t put our clothes on like this,” said Gloria.

“You didn’t bring your camping gear with you, and we have to get back to the hotel,” said Marnie. “Any ideas?”

“Make a mad dash for Brooklet Hill and go skinny dipping,” said Gloria. “Grab your clothes and run. We’re streaking down the mountain!”

“That’s crazy!” said Marnie.

“Nah, that’s vacation for ya,” said Gloria. “Let’s go, before anyone notices us!”

With the wind running through their thighs, their bodies cooling down from the piss they had sprayed all over each other, they ran down the side of the mountain until they reached Brooklet Hill. Once they were there, they found the nearest lake with no people around and dove in, swimming in the nude alongside each other, splashing about with joyful expressions. Some of the Salazzle’s pheromones remained inside them, and wouldn’t completely go away until the next day.

That night, in their shared room in the Tide Song Hotel, Gloria was using the bathroom before preparing to head out on the town for dinner. While she sat on the toilet, Marnie opened the door and looked down, watching Gloria’s pee stream into the bowl. She licked her lips, giving her a look and a wink that said “Looks delicious.”

Gloria pulled down Marnie’s panties and started licking her pussy, tasting the few drops of pee that had come out while she was waiting for her turn to use the bathroom. They laughed, remembering what they had done on the mountain that day. There were rumors going around Heahea City about two streakers who had been spotted on the mountain. They weren’t going to confirm that it was them.

“Wonder what the rest of the trip’s gonna have,” said Marnie.

“Y’know, I think I’ll catch a Salazzle for myself,” said Gloria. “A little somethin’ to spice up the bedroom.”

They still planned to explore the jungle, but they were going back to the mountain. They couldn’t forget what had happened there, and wanted to keep making memories that would stay with them long after they returned to Galar.


End file.
